Calor de espejo
by Frio.Invierno
Summary: Y por que Matt era inteligente y entendía que la luz también se refleja. Y su piel se convertiría en espejo. Y ojala ese rayo tocara a Mello, para calentar su corazón. MXM ADVERTENCIA shonen-ai, los personajes pertenecen a su autor.


_Calor de espejo_

The sun came shining in  
The black fact is  
That I was thinking of you

If I could kiss you now  
Oh I'd kiss you now again and again  
'Til I don't know where I begin  
And where you end

_Moby- Where you end _

A ciencia cierta no sabe porque lo sigue, o más bien, entre tantas razones que existen, no sabe cual es la más fuerte, la más adecuada para explicarlo. Puede decirse que adora el que él sea tan diferente a los demás, y a los demás se refiriere solo a Near, a Elle, hasta es diferente de Kira. Porque es explosivo, sentimental, rabioso y egoísta. Porque aún puede amar, y se ama a sí mismo todo el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo se odia por ser tan acomplejado. Lo sabe, se lo recuerda todo el tiempo y lucha contra ello, aunque sabe que nunca será mejor que Near, que nunca derrotará a Kira, y que los muertos no resucitan. Por eso Matt lo quiere.

Y también por eso Mello cree en Dios y reza en silencio todas las noches, y cuando mata a alguien reza también. Porque cree que sus padres lo observan, porque cree que Dios castiga, y que a él lo ha castigado con inteligencia, pero no con la suficiente, para que sufra la humillación de Near.

Matt lo entiende porque él es igual a ellos, a Near y L. Porque puede comprender que nunca podrá contra la vitalidad que es tan propia de Mello. Y sabe que contra algo así no se lucha, sabe que solo se admira. Porque Matt no tiene ganas de vivir, porque se esconde tras unas gafas gruesas y la realidad de sus videojuegos.

Por eso Mello es luz, luz ultravioleta, que le quema y le mata lentamente. Que es energía incandescente y que él solo es cuerpo, sabe que la luz lo toca pero él no a ella, y esta conforme con eso, esta conforme con verlo brillar y que los rayos le quemen la piel, que le provoque un terrible cáncer, porque el ya se ha enamorado, y esta muriendo. Y Mello lo va a sacrificar, porque no hay mas opciones y va a rezar por él cuando muera, besara su rosario y le pedirá perdón.

Esta consciente de eso y no pide más. Solo quiere serle fiel y que lo deje a su lado. Y nunca se lo dice pero esta ahí, a su lado, porque es la sombra de Mello, es el simple murmullo de su voz, la mirada perdida en Mello. Es esclavo de sus palabras, de sus labios rozando el chocolate, y los recovecos de aquella cicatriz que cruza su rostro. Es el cuero pegado a su piel y es una de las perlas del rosario que cuelga en su cuello.

Y ojala Mello lo entendiera como él lo comprende. No le ama, le aprecia, es su amigo y su confidente, pero no más, Matt es para Mello el simple recuerdo de la infancia, los segundos que se entendieron al pegar en el asiento de un niño un chicle, al reír hasta casi morir al colocar una cucaracha en el pupitre de la entomofobica profesora Prince. Era eso y no más. No podía entender la piel de Mello a su piel, que luchaba contra el abrazante calor que le derretía al estar tan cerca. No comprendía la sed que sentía cada vez que sus labios susurraban palabras, no, como entender que su cerebro se volvía una bola de mantequilla si ningún uso.

No, no era así como funcionaba.

Pero a la vez era todo tan perfecto como una cadena invisible que los unía. Porque había un oscuro deseo reflejado en los ojos de Mello al mirarlo que él no podía terminar de comprender. A veces metía sus manos color miel entre su camisa y abdomen, calentándose del frío. También sentía su respiración agitarse al hundir su nariz en su cabello rojo, o podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su espalda cuando lo abrazaba.

Y siempre, siempre que estaba triste se metía en su cama y lo abrazaba hasta que pasaba del medio día.

Eran detalles incomprensibles que le hacían dudar de todo, pero eran tan sutiles y silenciosos que parecían no existir.

Pensaba tal vez que aquellos sentimientos hacía el estaban ahí, escondidos como una gran tesoro y si solo hacía falta su compañía para estar cerca de ese calor, no, realmente no importaba que Matt se consumiera hasta derretirse, y que aquél cáncer lo matara, todo seguiría bien, porque Mello podría rezar por ambos.

Y por que Matt era inteligente y entendía que la luz también se refleja. Y su piel se convertiría en espejo.

Y ojala ese rayo tocara a Mello, para calentar su corazón.

_Pero que no sea demasiado porque la luz del sol quema._


End file.
